Act 1: The Fox Jumped Over the Moon
by Portugas D. Ace
Summary: The first act of the "Haven Trials" series, Detective Fox McCloud is sent out to discover and infiltrate the underground syndicate "GAD". Unknowingly to him, there's more to this crime organization than what he had originally thought, including an invasion from a foreign land. He must find this "Tabuu" person and stop him before it's too late.
1. The Folly

**Haven Trials**

**ACT 1: The Fox Jumped Over the Moon**

**Chapter 1: The Folly**

* * *

The white rose was by itself, dying alone, without its own kind. The heat had been drained by the cold, and snow had blanketed the ground around it. A few meters away, two sharp eyes watched every petal fall from the rose, happening almost in quick succession of each other. Before the flower had collapsed, he was gone, quick on his feet. His stomach turned as he thought about the events earlier in the day, the blood stains still on his hands. He paused, his ears twitching at the sound of footsteps trailing him? No; ahead. It's what he's been looking for, this opportunity.

The snow continued to kiss the ground lightly, coating the once grassy fields with a white sheet. The crunching of the snow became louder in front of him as he tip-toed, following the footsteps. He could smell the boy's scent now, there was no mistaking that this was his target. Not to kill, but to follow. He was a detective, still is. And just earlier last month, he and his partner were assigned to locate the whereabouts of the mysterious organization, GAD.

He knows the boy knows where to go. Hunting down the boy wasn't much of a challenge; he had many other followers, all who wanted his head. They were no match for the detective though, as he had been part of a fighting syndicate in his earlier years. Detective McCloud, as they called him, or Fox McCloud for everyone else. He was a pilot for a while, until business called him elsewhere.

The boy, wearing a baseball cap and light blue jacket, had continued on his way, leaving behind a trail for Fox to follow. He eventually came to a crossing of paths, the sign's reading blanketed by snow. Ahead, a lone lodge sat on the corner. Smoke puffed from the chimney, the windows clouded by steam and frost. The boy entered, Fox sitting back a bit, watching, well, trying to peek through the windows. Fox sighed, knowing he would have to encounter whoever was inside. And not a moment too soon honestly; it was cold.

* * *

He entered the lodge calmly, observing his surroundings. It was empty for the most part. Several tables were spread around the lobby, quilted checker patterns laying on their surfaces, occasionally a glass or two as well. Books had been tossed around the room as well, one sitting near each table, excluding the check in desk. The man behind the desk lifted an eyebrow, Fox trying to pay him no attention.

"Hey bud, you got a reservation? Else, get the hell outta here." The man stated coldly.

He tilted his hat lower, his coat cloaking most of his body. Fox glanced at him, only seeing the lower half of his face. The sound of wood crackling under the flames and a clock ticking broke the silence, until the man had cleared his throat, and spoke up again.

"Now, I know you heard me the first time. You got a reservation? Else, get the hell outta here." The second time had been just as unwelcoming as the first.

Fox knew an encounter was going to happen. He looked back at the man, who had now been leaning on the desk, his body appearing, for the most part, nonchalant. Fox could probably shoot him and be done with him, allowing him to continue his search in peace. He moved his hand towards his left side, where his holster sat, and before he knew it, a card came whizzing past his ear. Another followed suit, grazing the side of his face. Blood trickled down.

"Alright punk, I gave you a chance. Don't go cryin' or askin' for mercy now."

The man leaped over the desk, pulling away his coat and revealing a neatly arranged attire of a suit, along with his hat. But more importantly, he began to pull cards out, chucking them at Fox at neigh-high speeds. Fox dashed for a table and knocked it over, using it as cover. He removed his blaster, knowing it was indeed his only option now.

He peeked over the table, only to have another card whiz past his face. He rolled to another table and knocked it over as well, shooting whenever he could. He couldn't get a clean shot off without the man retaliating in quick succession. He paused, thinking. He looked back over the man, who had been standing in the middle of the lobby, only to have another card nick his nose. He looked up, and saw a chandelier hanging above. He shot the blaster at the chain, releasing it. He heard a thud, followed by a loud groan.

A light illuminated the room, and before Fox could see what was happening, the man was gone. Fox glanced around the room, assuring himself he had been gone before standing back up. He reholstered his blaster and walked behind the desk, pulling out files and documents. He found a map, and with it, the location of where he was headed for. He kicked the door next to the desk open and ventured inside, taking out two more guards with his blaster. He pulled them away from the hall, hiding them behind various knick-knacks lounging around. Ahead was his destination, an elevator that lead down. He entered and pressed the only other option besides up; down.

* * *

_Falco taken by some brute looking thugs, Fox being knocked backed easily, unable to help his comrade. Falco shouted at him to run, but he ran back into the fray, only to have the thug pull his hidden blade out._

Fox grabbed his side, aching, as he played the scene again in his head. The elevator continued to delve deeper underground. Fox continued to think about the scene again.

_"I can't let myself lose again like that.. there's just too much at stake.."_

He thought back at the people he used to work with. Peppy, Slippy, Krystal...

No. They're gone now. He's only got Falco, his best friend, his pal through thick and thin. And even now he's not sure if he's already lost him.

He held his head up, his eyes locked on the ceiling of the elevator. He sighed, feeling the ride finally coming to its end. He placed his hand on his blaster, and eyed the doors, waiting for them to open, but more so, waiting to see who was waiting for him on the other side.

* * *

Light shone through, and his expression was exclaimed; he wandered out of the elevator and glanced at his surroundings. He winced, the cut on his cheek still hurting from earlier. It was incredibly loud as well, men shouting and banging on things. Fox continued to walk around, observing what appeared to be several caged arenas. Fighting pits. He shuttered at the thought of his partner trapped in one of these, forced to fight other scum bags.

And of course it was exactly where his comrade was held. Fox walked up to the cage, hidden by the massive crowds that continued to bang and shout at other fights. He glanced in and saw his friend, sitting, bleeding. His once blue feathers had been stained by the dirt and blood of himself and others. His face was emotionless, his beak cracked. He was panting, as if he had just finished a fight. Fox pressed himself against the cage, shouting for him.

"Falco!"

He looked up, glancing over towards Fox's direction, but not looking directly at him. Fox shouted his name again, only to have Falco move his head back to his original location. He rested it against the wall of the cage as he continued to pant.

"Damnit Falco! Hang in there, I'm gonna get you out!" Fox shouted.

As soon as he turned around, he realized he was definitely not going to get him out any time soon. A fist came swinging down, knocking him out. Falco closed his eyes, murmuring to himself. The man picked Fox up by his arm, looking down at him. He snorted, tossing him to the guards. They dragged him away, deeper into the underground fortress, away from Falco, his only comrade left.


	2. The Tribute

**Chapter 2: The Tribute**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Fox."

_Krystal had told me this, right before she was taken away from me forever. The mercenaries were ruthless; they couldn't give a damn about anything else besides killing. I could only sit there as they beat her to death._

Tears rushed down Fox's face. For once in his life, he was unable to defend his friends. The cuffs that had chained him to the wall were coated in blood, Fox rubbing his wrists raw, trying to escape. His screams meant nothing to those savages. They could only taste in his anger and relish on it, savoring every moment they smashed the blue fox's skull in.

Falco had come in, guns ablazing, and quickly took the three out. But it was long too gone for Krystal. She had already slipped away, right before Fox. Just like Peppy. And Slippy. They all were killed before Fox's eyes, and time and time again, he couldn't do a damn thing.

_"I'm weak, Falco.. and now, I'm going to end up watching you die too.."_ The thought of watching his only friend before him killed by some lawless shit just churned at his stomach, making him sick. The cell he had been assigned to was no better either. Remnants of blood and human smells scattered the room, fogging Fox's mind with even fouler thoughts. He coughed, laying himself back down on the cold stone, the sounds of screams on the viewing screen filling his head as he tried to sleep.

* * *

Drums sounded the air, rocking the ground to their ever strong beatings. Fox emerged from the floor and glanced outside his cells. Guards, men dressed in these white suits, guns and batons at their sides, rushed to the cells and dragged prisoners out. Fox held onto the bars, witnessing what had been going on before him.

Eventually, one of the guards arrived at his cell, barking commands for him to come. Fox only stared at him, his cold eyes showing no contempt to go where he wanted him. The guard snarled at him, grabbing his baton and extending it. He threw the door open and walked in. Fox knew how these things worked; they come in, scare you for a bit, and then hope you will comply with them.

Only this time, the guard was beating him, and Fox unable to do anything in his already weakened state but accept his beating.

* * *

He only stood there as thunder crashed in the distance, screams heard from the town. Fire had consumed much of the homes, people running in terror. His mind couldn't grasp around this horrifying image that was taking place. He kept viewing, as a girl had come riding past him on her horse, her face white as the snow, her hair golden like the tiara that sat on her head.

As he turned back around to face the town, thats when he was there, waiting. A horrid looking man, his red hair and black armor just screaming fear into the boy. He grinned, and started laughing. The boy walked backwards away from him, as the man's horse neighed and galloped right towards the boy. He fell, and only walked in horror as he came closer and closer to him.

"Hello, Link, wake up!"

The boy sat up on his bed, his eyes heavy from his late night adventuring through the backyards of his small village. He rubbed them and glanced a the small glowing light that appeared before him.

"_A fairy?_" He thought to himself. The fairy revealed herself as Navi, and explained to him that the Deku Tree wished to see him. "_The Deku Tree itself? Why would it want my help_?"

He leaped out of his bed and hurried outside, only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey sleepy head. You're finally awake?"

He looked up at her jade green hair, glistening in the light breaking through the forest top. She grinned, her smile whiter than what he could imagine the moon to be.

Saria is his closest friend in this village. They both grew up together for eleven years, so it was only natural that they became good friends. Her grin always moved Link's chest in a way that made him feel lighter, happier. He was always glad when she was around. She smacked him on the head, and Link gave an ow in return.

"Quit staring and say something, huh?" She smirked at the last bit of that.

He rubbed his head, looking back up at her. "Sorry, yeah, you know how Mido and I get at night, busy doing real men tasks!" He puffed his chest out like a peacock would, Saria holding her hand over her mouth and laughing.

"Please, you of all people wouldn't know what a real man is!" Her laugh was infectious, as Link started chuckling after her. He felt something poke his back, only to see Navi pop up in front of his face again, Saria jumped back a little, shocked at her sudden appearance.

"You got a fairy, hu-" Saria tried saying before the fairy blurted over her.

"Link, come on! We don't have time! We gotta go!" Navi chanted at him. He frowned and looked back at Saria, only to see her swat him away with her hand.

"I'm busy anyways, go ahead and enjoy your 'real man' work." Saria walked off, Link looking in her distance. Again, he felt another bump against his back, Navi urging him to move on. He sighed and ran off.

* * *

After crossing the river and the path, Link arrived to the Deku Tree. His sword clanged against his shield as he walked towards the great tree.

The Deku Tree opened its eyes, looking down towards Link. "Link, my child, the time has come for you to begin your journey." Its words bellowed out like the wind chiming against the forest trees.

"Journey? What are you talking about?" Link had asked in confusion.

"Though you are but a young man, the times are changing. An evil wind blows through even now. I myself have felt his prescence draw ever so near," the tree had sounded as if he was injured. Link was alert. "And now, it is time for you to accept your role as the Hero of Time."

Link was confused, but most of all astonished. "_Hero of Time_?" he thought to himself. "What do you mean, accept my role?"

The Deku Tree breathed in, taking its time between its words. "You were never born a Kokari child. We had found you in the forest, and when you were brought before me, I could feel your inner self. Your true self."

Link had a hard time taking in all of this. He never envisioned himself as anyone but just some kid. Arn had raisied him like the other boys in the village, but never onced mentioned he wasn't an actual Kokari child.

"Link, there are dark times coming. I have but briefly seen them, what is to come. A terrible war. The lives of thousands. But, it is you who must accept this role and guide them to victory. You are to become the leader of the free world," its words aching out. "You must stop the Lord of Time."

Link could only stand there and try to picture exactly what the Deku Tree was telling him. War? Lord of Time? He didn't know what exactly the tree wanted him to do.

"So? What do you want me to do?"

The tree rumbled, again taking in a deep, long breath. "You must venture to the Hyrule Castle and retrieve the Master Sword. It is only then that you may begin to see your true purpose." What followed was what sounded like coughs and wheezing.

Navi bolted from behind Link and towards the Deku Tree. "Are you alright?! You're sick, aren't you?"

The Deku Tree rearranged itself, shaking its limbs. "I'm quite alright, Navi. I just feel a bit of old age overcoming me, I suppose."

Navi shook her body, refusing to accept such a response. "Link, come on! We've gotta make sure everything's alright inside the tree."

The Deku Tree attempted to sway Navi away. "I told you.. I am more than fine. We haven't time to waste on trivia- COUGH." The tree again coughed, the sound of its aches flooding the forest. It sighed, afterwards, opening its mouth wide open and revealing a doorway inside.

"If you really must, tred safely and make haste. We haven't any time to lose, Link, Navi."

Link looked towards Navi, nodding his head. He hurried up the bark and into its mouth, climbing inside the tree. Saria looked around the corner and watched, turning back and shaking her head. "Jeez Link.. what are you getting yourself into?"

* * *

Fox awoke to the light shining in his face. He looked around, taking note of his surroundings. He appeared in what seemed to be a metal cage, in the middle of a large clearing in a forest. He squinted his eyes and saw other people, trapped in the same cages he was in. He kept looking around, eyeing on what was a metal casing of objects in the middle of the clearing. He zoomed in and saw blades and various other weapons lying around, as well as backpacks surrounding the ground.

He looked up and began to hear a voice play over the deadened silence. "Welcome, tributes, to the annual Hunger Games! It is today, the twenty four of you will battle out and survive to see who will become the victor!" The speaker com continued on, but Fox paid no more attention to it. He suddenly realized exactly where he was. Horror filled his mind as he remember scenes of these cruel 'games' play out in front of a screen he watched.

"_Twenty four enter.. one survives.. wait,_" Fox thought to himself.

"Eight, seven, six.."

Fox looked around trying to locate out of each of the other persons who exactly he was searching for.

"Three, two, one.."

"Falco!" Fox cried out.

The same shouting Fox had heard in the cells were being played out once again on these fields. Except it was real this time.


End file.
